<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guard Dogs Week Ficlets by Roosterteethlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923890">Guard Dogs Week Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover'>Roosterteethlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atlas Ball (RWBY), Background Fairgame, Background Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Thirsty Moms - Freeform, being cute, guard dogs, just two boys in love, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's guard dogs week! And I love this ship! So we're doing it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Valentines Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1, Valentines day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok here’s the game plan.” Jaune stated seriously. “When the chocolate and stuff goes on sale tomorrow we clear out the stores. I’ll hit the east side of town, you hit the west. We’ll meet in the middle and head home to binge candy till we’re sick.”</p><p>Marrow nodded, just as serious as his boyfriend. “Alright. We’ll need to get up early though to hit all the stores in time.”</p><p>“We’ve done it before and we’ll do it again!” Jaune exclaimed, “Candy is on the line Marrs! Candy!”</p><p>“And candy we shall get!” Marrow exalted, standing up triumphantly with his foot on the table. “They may take our lives, but they shall never take our CHOCOLATE!”</p><p>“YEAH!” Jaune joined him in posing heroically. “For freedom! For love! FOR CANDY!”</p><p>They cheered together before accidentally locking eyes and snorting, the snorts quickly turning into full on giggle fits. They laughed till their stomachs hurt, laughed till Jaune lost his balance in his pose and fell on the floor, making Marrow laugh even harder so that HE lost his balance as well and joined Jaune on the floor.</p><p>“Ok, ok, ok.” Jaune wheezed, wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes and propping himself up on his elbow. “We, we should probably, hehe, we should probably do actual valentines day stuff now.”</p><p>“But the floor is so comfortable.” Marrow giggled, “We should just spend the day down here.”</p><p>Jaune hummed, “We could, but the couch is better for cuddles.”</p><p>Marrow was off the floor in a second, scrambling to get to the couch. “Well what are we waiting for?!”</p><p>Jaune snorted and got off the floor, dusting himself off and walking calmly to the living room. He giggled up his entry, seeing Marrow already curled up in a blanket, his tail wagging happily, looking at him expectantly.</p><p>Marrow tilted his head and made grabby hands at Jaune, “Cuddles.”</p><p>Jaune hummed, rocking back a bit on his heels, “I don’t know… I mean… I could get some snacks, or run to the bathroom, or-”</p><p>Marrow whined and gave him his signature puppy dog eyes, “Jaaaaauuuuunnnneeeee!”</p><p>Jaune giggled and quickly went to the couch, snuggling up to Marrow happily. “Ok ok, the snacks and such can wait. Cuddles take priority.”</p><p>“Heck yeah they do.” Marrow replied, his voice muffled from where his face was smushed into Jaune’s arm.</p><p>Jaune smiled and put his arms around Marrow, pulling him down with him as he layed back on the couch. Marrow happily snuggled into Jaune’s chest.</p><p>“You’re warm.” Marrow hummed happily.</p><p>Jaune began rubbing Marrow’s back, “I do it on purpose. I know you’re a sucker for a space heater.”</p><p>“You trained yourself to heat your body up just for me?” Marrow smiled, his voice teasing. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It’s worked wonders. If I ever want cuddles, I just turn the thermostat down and you come runnin.” Jaune grinned back, booping Marrow’s nose.</p><p>The faunus gasped and began to pull away, “You used me! For cuddles! Release me! You no longer deserve these snugs!”</p><p>Jaune pulled him back down, pressing face into Marrow’s neck, “Nope! You’re trapped forever now! Accept your comfy fate! Accept it!”</p><p>Marrow giggled and wiggle in Jaune’s grip, “No! Free me you snuggle fiend!”</p><p>Jaune began to kiss at Marrow’s neck, his hands rubbing up and down his back, “Never. Never ever. You’re stuck forever with a kissy snuggly monster!”</p><p>Marrow whines through a giggle, “Jaaaaaune! Cut it out! That tickles!”</p><p>Jaune did not in fact stop, instead kissing more and adding his nails into the back rub, “Naaaaahhhhhh.”</p><p>Marrow seemed to finally give in, planting his face in Jaune’s collarbone as he giggled, his tail wagging a million miles an hour. “I hate you.”</p><p>“No you don’t.” Jaune said into Marrow’s neck. “In fact, I’m willing to bet you love me.”</p><p>“Nope. I’m just seething with hatred.” Marrow hummed, his smile pressing into Jaune’s skin.</p><p>Jaune chuckled, “Really? Seething hatred for you wonderful, amazing, handsome, fun-loving, cute, awesome- you gonna stop me at all?”</p><p>“Nah. It’s cute when you hype yourself up.” Marrow smiled.</p><p>“You’re cute!” Jaune grinned.</p><p>“No you!” Marrow replied easily.</p><p>“Nope. You.” Jaune argued.</p><p>Marrow pushed himself up to look Jaune directly in the eyes, “I’m not having this argument again! We are both cute! No arguments!”</p><p>Jaune smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Marrow’s face before cupping his cheek. “Ok.” he said before gently pulling Marrow down for a tender kiss.</p><p>Marrow sighed into the kiss, melting happily as Jaune’s fingers found their way to his hair. When they parted, they put their foreheads together, eyes closed, simply drinking each other in.</p><p>“Happy Valentines day.” Marrow said softly.</p><p>“Happy Valentines day.” Jaune breathed in reply. “I love you.”</p><p>Marrow sighed contentedly, “I love you too Jaune.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Atlas Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaune will forever have to deal with thirsty moms. Luckily, he's got a boyfriend to help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's day 2!! Atlas ball!! Huzzah!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marrow was no stranger to fancy parties. Living in Atlas, being an Ace Op, he’d been to his fair share of soiree’s. He HATED them with a burning passion. It was only made worse by the fact that he couldn’t even wear his Ops uniform. Nooooo, this was “black tie only” so he had to wear a dang suit and tie.</p><p>He wore the standard black three piece suit and loafers, his tie was a bright golden yellow and his hair was tied back in a braid. It was boring, but hey, that’s just how it was sometimes. At least he wasn’t totally alone. Clover was just as uncomfortable as him, being forced to wear sleeves for the event. But he was off sulking somewhere with Qrow, so he wasn’t much help.</p><p>Then, there was Jaune.</p><p>That beautiful, awkward, coffee loving dork that held his heart. He also wore a black suit and loafers, but his tie was a dark green, the color similar to Marrow’s hair, and his hair was tied back in a little ponytail. He’d grown it back out after, in Jaunes own words, “Too many thirsty moms liked his hair.” Marrow could relate. Before his time in the Ops he’d done his fair share of “thirsty mom duty”.</p><p>Sadly. Hair wasn’t the only factor. As Marrow could see from the fact that several women were around Jaune, clearly flirting with the, even more clearly, uncomfortable huntsman. Marrow took pity on the poor guy and walked over.</p><p>“Jaune! Over here! I need your help with something!” he half shouted over, waving his arm to get his boyfriend’s attention.</p><p>Jaune looked infinitely relieved and grateful as he waved back, “Coming babe!” he turned to the women and rubbed the back of his head with an apologetic smile, saying something Marrow couldn’t make out before trotting over to the faunus and pecking him on the lips. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I need help with something in the garden. Come on.” Marrow said, grabbing Jaune’s hand and pulling him through the ballroom.</p><p>Together they all but ran through the doors, dashing across the grass till they reached a private spot in a hidden away gazebo under some vines and flowers. Marrow tugged Jaune into the furthest and most hidden part of the gazebo and giggled.</p><p>“Ok, we’re free for now.” he said, his tail wagging happily as he panted a bit from their little run.</p><p>Jaune grinned back, “Great. Now what did you need?”</p><p>Marrow gave Jaune a look before sighing through a chuckle, “I forgot. You're more of a himbo than me.”</p><p>“What does that-” Marrow just cut his boyfriend off with a kiss.</p><p>“You wanna know what I need?” Marrow asked as he pulled back slightly from the kiss, “I need you.”</p><p>Jaune nodded dumbly and came forward to re-engage the kiss. Marrow deepened the kiss, his hands finding their way to Jaune’s hair, tugging the strands out of his ponytail. Jaune whined a bit, his own hands moving around Marrow, exploring and innocent in their touches.</p><p>They sat  there for Brothers know how long, making out and touching each other, before eventually pulling apart, their needtobreathe winning out. They kept close, their panting breaths brushing over their lips. </p><p>“Better than thirsty moms?” Marrow joked.</p><p>“Way better.” Jaune giggled back breathlessly, “But I think I need something from you now.”</p><p>“What?” Marrow asked, his head tilting in that way Jaune always called “adorable”.</p><p>Jaune grinned wolfishly and lunged forward, kissing rapidly at his neck. Marrow squealed and laughed, smacking at Jaune’s back. “Get off! You’re crushing me!”</p><p>“Never!” Jaune teased, nuzzling the faunus’s neck, “Never ever forever never!”</p><p>Marrow laughed and Jaune joined him shortly after, his shoulders shaking with mirth as he lay on top of Marrow. </p><p>“Huh. Guess this spot’s taken.” a familiar gruff voice said, making the two boys jerk apart, blushing furiously.</p><p>Jaune laughed nervously, “Heeeeey Qrow! How, uh, how are you?”</p><p>“Hey Qrow! You find- Oh.” Clover popped up next to Qrow, making Marrow wish that the ground would just swallow him whole at that moment.</p><p>Qrow and Clover shared a look before smiling back at the younger pair.</p><p>“Ok here’s the deal.” Qrow said, “You don’t tell anyone you saw us, we don’t tell anyone we saw you.”</p><p>Marrow was quick to agree, “Deal!”</p><p>The couples nodded at each other before Clover and Qrow left, leaving Jaune and Marrow alone once again.</p><p>“Soooo-” Marrow was cut off by Jaune lunging at him again, returning to the nuzzley kisses on Marrow’s neck and face, making him laugh all over again.</p><p>Yeah. He was pretty sure this was way better than dealing with thirsty moms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>